Syllash
Syllash The Syllash are a lesser known race of beings from a planet that resides upon the fringes of the galaxy of ES-214. They are an amphibious species, capable of living on both land and sea. Due to their physiology, however, they have a preference for water. They are commonly attributed to being fish, BUT THIS IS GODDAMN WRONG Y'ALL NEED TO CALM DOWN. Physiology The Syllash, as an amphibious species, is able to live both in water and out of it. They have both lungs and gills, using either one depending on what they are breathing. Despite this, they are still dependent on regular hydration. All Syllash have markings that are made up of bioluminescence. They are capable of controlling when it glows, and when it does not. A Syllash's eyes are very powerful in low light, allowing them to see clearly in the dark, or even in dim, murky water. The tail of a Syllash is the strongest part of their body, aside from their legs. It's often used for balance, as well a weapon. A particularly skilled Syllash can, in theory, break ribs just from squeezing an enemy's torso with their tail. Their legs, also quite strong, are used for water propulsion, as well as self-defense. A Syllash's skeleton is collapsible, allowing them to get into or out of tight spots. Paired with this, their skin is incredibly smooth, making them difficult to grapple. In Water * Gills are open * Fins are visible * A third, translucent eyelid covers the eyes Out of Water * Gills closed * Fins are folded to a near unnoticeable state into the skin. * Stands bipedal on the balls of their feet. Reproduction The Syllash, as amphibious beings, are egg-layers. Male and female Syllash mate in the manner like most mammals do, however. The female lays up to 25-40 eggs, though due to the extremely dangerous conditions of the ocean, most of the hatchlings don't survive. Culture Syllash culture is filled with trials and tribulations. Strength, cunning, creativity, and problem solving skills are highly revered in Syllash society. As a hatchling, a Syllash is very small, and incapable of all the feats of their older counterparts. From the time their mother leaves her eggs in the desolate hatcheries, a Syllash hatchling is left to their own devices. They must survive the first few years of their life with nothing but their wits, and their siblings. Understandably, most of the hatchlings don't make it to the next stage of their life, despite best efforts. Teamwork among siblings is often the key to a young Syllash's survival. Monitored from the time of their hatching, hatchlings are overseen by "Guardians" -- this moniker is ironic in nature, as Guardians never intervene in the early years of survival of the young Syllash. They merely watch, gauging individual strengths and weaknesses, taking note of who lives, who dies, and how well the hatchlings shed from a bad situation. When a Syllash begins their bodily metamorphosis into the more humanoid shape of an adult, an ambassador of the nearest city approaches the hatchery. They take the surviving hatchlings to be introduced into society. Once Syllash siblings join with their people, their previously documented strengths decide on what kind of mentor they will receive. A young Syllash will generally stay with their mentor until their particular skills have been honed to a fine edge. Often times, once they are old enough, they will part ways with their mentor and seek a profession that makes use of the skills they learned while living with their teacher. A Syllash has the freedom to expand on other, less worked-on skills to seek other work, but many do not. Religion There are multiple religions that the Syllash follow. However, the most widely acknowledged religion is the worship of the moon. Due to how it controls the oceans' tides, paired with the "loving, gentle light" it gives off, it's seen as a god-like figure. Most Syllash take this as a metaphor, but there are more literal Syllash who take it as the gospel truth, so to speak. Some even demonize the Syllash who don't truly see the moon as a literal divine being. There are also many Syllash who believe that there is a goddess who resides within the moon, itself. These Syllash also often have a belief in a sun goddess who resides within the sun, herself. Relations As of the current time, the Syllash don't have any particular relations with other races among the galaxy. It is still very much a work in progress for their species. Factions Notable Syllash